Circuits that provide low-impedance reference voltages have high power consumption. For example, at a supply voltage of 1V, traditional low-impedance reference generators can consume more than 5 mA to provide a low-impedance reference voltage. Today's computers and analog circuits operate at low supply voltages and are preferred to have low power consumption and size, which makes the use of traditional low-impedance reference generators a challenge.